


The many faces of Tapping, part seventeen: Helen Magnus in "Pavor Nocturnus"

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: The many faces of Tapping [17]
Category: Sanctuary (TV), amanda tapping - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	The many faces of Tapping, part seventeen: Helen Magnus in "Pavor Nocturnus"

New chapter in this series means a new tutorial tested, this one was about how to age a photo in Photoshop. 

Credit: PSD coloring _Reincarnation_ by [marioantonio23](https://www.deviantart.com/marioantonio23/art/PSD-10-Reincarnation-502649000?offset=0#comments)


End file.
